


Шансы и возможности

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Акаши всегда добивался поставленных целей.





	

Первый счастливый случай подвернулся после Зимнего Кубка. 

Акаши вышел на балкон и вдохнул вечерний воздух, накинув на плечи кардиган — после душной комнаты, где двадцать с лишним человек праздновали день рождения Куроко, снаружи казалось прохладно. Весь вечер Мидорима старательно притворялся, будто его не существует, а теперь прятался здесь. Увидев Акаши, он отступил на несколько шагов в сторону, за прямоугольник света, падающего из окна. 

— И вовсе не обязательно забиваться в угол, когда не знаешь, что сказать, — поддел его Акаши, не глядя в его сторону. С балкона открывался вид на улицы в желтых огнях, и он чувствовал себя странно, находясь на такой высоте. Из окна своей комнаты на втором этаже особняка он видел только японский сад и людей в опрятных костюмах. 

— Почему ты решил, что я хочу с тобой разговаривать? — голос Мидоримы звучал глухо, как бывает с людьми, когда у них пересыхает в горле. 

Акаши уцепился за край балкона и отклонился назад, закинул голову и закрыл глаза. И правда, с чего он взял, что Мидорима хочет разговаривать? Сегодня они снова играли все вместе, вернулось старое, забытое уже чувство, когда они собирались на площадке без конкретной цели, а просто погонять мяч. А потом друзьям Куроко пришлось сдвинуть несколько столов, чтобы поместились все гости, но гул разговоров не затихал ни на минуту. Акаши давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. 

В конце концов они с Мидоримой оказались практически наедине впервые со времен Тейко. Нужные слова не вспоминаются так сразу. Акаши обернулся к окну — праздник в комнате продолжался, и никто не смотрел в их сторону. Друг Мидоримы, Такао, смеялся над чем-то вместе с Фурихатой, и Акаши вспомнил с каким облегчением тот вздохнул, когда он выходил из комнаты. В сторону балкона никто не смотрел.

Тогда Акаши в один большой шаг пересек границу, где начиналась тень от занавески, за которой скрывался Мидорима, и расцепил скрещенные на груди руки.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Мидорима с явным недовольством, на смену которого пришло удивление.

Акаши быстро поцеловал его в висок, отстранился и вернулся в комнату, пока их исчезновение не заметили. Он поступал жестоко, не объясняя Мидориме свою выходку и оставляя его наедине со своими мыслями, но зато им будет, о чем поговорить в следующий раз.

Второй случай выпал нескоро — Мидориме потребовалось много времени, чтобы переварить случившееся, а Акаши — терпение, чтобы суметь с ним объясниться. Они начали с невинного похода в кинотеатр, но ошиблись с сеансом. Вокруг постоянно шуршали, пили, чавкали, и реплики героев едва перекрывали звуки поглощаемой еды. Но Акаши все равно улучил момент, когда на экране началось затемнение между сценами, и наугад ткнулся Мидориме куда-то в шею, попав почему-то в мочку уха. В темноте он чувствовал жар, которым полыхнуло лицо Мидоримы, и продолжал улыбаться до самых титров.

Акаши нравилось ждать эти моменты. Они всегда возникали случайно, в разных местах и в разное время, но он не упускал ни один, изобретая все новые способы смутить Мидориму. Своеобразная игра на внимательность. 

Он использовал те несколько секунд, когда Кисе выбежал из раздевалки в трусах, чтобы ответить Аомине на удар полотенцем, и поцеловал Мидориму в затылок — благо, стоял он спиной к нему и не успел увернуться. Из коридора донесся оглушительный визг девочек, поджидавших их после впечатляющей игры с Бармаглотами, и далекий хохот Аомине. 

— Козел, — обиженно ворчал чуть погодя злой и растрепанный Кисе, натягивая брюки. — Совсем не прибавилось мозгов у придурка, да ведь, Акашиччи?

Он посмотрел на него в ожидании поддержки. Мидорима громко фыркнул, совсем как лошадь, закинул сумку за плечо и вышел из раздевалки.

— Что это с ним? — кивнул на него Кисе. Акаши улыбнулся и развел руками.

— Иногда люди совершают странные поступки. Не обращай внимания.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Кисе. — Но Аоминеччи все равно идиот.

Акаши поставил себе цель и шел к ней постепенно, двигаясь от одного пункта плана к другому. Он любил перебирать в уме свои достижения: щека, плечо, ладонь. Теплая шея под воротником. Родинка на сгибе локтя. Кончик носа, выпуклый лоб под челкой. 

Он целовал Мидориму множество раз, везде, где только была открыта кожа, кроме одного места. Но он не торопился переходить к своей следующей цели.

Когда поцелуи прекратились, Мидорима ничего не сказал. Когда Акаши перестал случайно касаться его, когда они вместе выбирали безделушки в магазине талисманов, он по-прежнему не показывал беспокойства. Когда Акаши начал держаться в расстоянии, на котором уже нельзя непринужденно дотянуться рукой до руки и переплести пальцы, Мидорима, наконец, заподозрил неладное. Им уже ничего не стоило найти друг для друга нужные слова, но постоянные провокации Акаши, похоже, стали для него привычными. Ему начинало их не хватать.

Ждать оставалось совсем немного.

И однажды Мидорима все-таки не выдержал. Они сидели в комнате Акаши совершенно одни и играли в сеги, а потом Мидорима издал грудной, мучительный стон, смел все фигуры и перевернул сам стол. Все произошло так быстро и резко. Акаши схватил Мидориму за лацканы пиджака, чтобы не упасть — дрожащие, холодные руки крепко держали его лицо с обеих сторон, так что оставалось только либо оторвать их от себя, либо изогнуться в неудобной позе. Мидорима намного выше, Акаши не забывал об этом никогда, но кое-что все-таки вышло за рамки абсолютного контроля.

— Ты же этого хотел? — сказал Мидорима, тяжело дыша. Поцелуй вышел мокрым и неловким, но ничего не получается хорошо с самого начала. — Чтобы мы… — он замялся, смущенно отвел глаза. — Чтобы мы вели себя, как все нормальные влюбленные?

Акаши несколько секунд смотрел на его рот, потом пощупал свой кончиками пальцев. Изнутри рвался смех, чистый и восторженный, и он не стал сопротивляться.

— Хватит смеяться, — Мидорима совсем по-детски нахмурил брови. — Будь серьезнее, Акаши.

— Прости, — задыхающимся голосом ответил он. Ему стоило большого труда взять себя в руки. — У тебя делается очень смешное лицо, когда ты перестаешь понимать, что происходит. Но да, — отсмеявшись, Акаши вытер выступившие слезы. — Именно этого я и хотел. 

— Ты должен был сказать это сразу. 

— Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии…

Договорить Акаши не смог. Мидориме явно понравилось, раз он решил повторить опыт так скоро. А может быть, он тоже играл в игру на внимательность. 

Акаши обвил его руками и ответил на поцелуй.


End file.
